


Easter Frerard One-Shot

by frankierospants



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierospants/pseuds/frankierospants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid family gatherings.<br/>Stupid cute boys.<br/>Stupid games.<br/>Stupid kissing.</p>
<p>Actually it wasn't so stupid.<br/>More awesome then stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Frerard One-Shot

The manufactured world around me flys by in blurs of factory poison greys and greens. You could see the clouds preparing for their starring role in the corner of your eye, then one, two droplets of crystal water attack the window in team with the ferocious winds; once a welcome companion, but now they slap our expensive car with fury rattling the exterior with every mighty blow. I cheer for the left most droplet as they race down the windshield. 

Out tires carry us up the driveway, bringing us closer and closer to the to the large mountain mansion tyranned by my Aunt Holly. As the car screeched to a steady stop, my feet finally connected with solid ground for the first time in hours, and Jesus fucking Christ did it feel good to pick out the wedgie that made itself at home in my allready extremely uncomfortable tux pants. 

"Gerard, fix your god damn hair. You look like you have been living on welfare." my mother called after me. I patted my hair down and back with one sweep of a hand- I hated it this way but I would do anything to avoid confrontation with that witch. 

As me and my mother and father made out way into the front corridor of the house, oh my fucking god was this place not only nice, but /huge/. To my left was an all white room with sharp red sofas in the corners, a fireplace on the farend, and a large black piano right in the middle. To my right was a kitchen with solid marble flooring and all gold plated appliances. As I was still taking in my surroundings, a large mans voice bellowed above all the rest, "ATTENTION! ALL CHILDREN'S' ACTIVITIES WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY IN THE COURTYARD. ALL THOSE PLANNING ON PARTICIPATING PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BACK." 

Really, I was not planning on going, but after my mother gave me a shove and that 'Get your fucking ass over there, I raised you to be a polite wealthy young man, get the fuck over there of you'll pay later' eyes, I started to move my feet. 

Upon entrance into the courtyard, I was astonished. Not only was the entire venue embellished with flowers of every color and species, but the whole courtyard was covered with a white satin tarp to protect us from the rain. 

I stared at the scene in awe. "CHILDREN, HAPPY EASTER! WE HAVE A VARIETY OF DIFFERENT ACTIVITIES YOU CAN CHOOSE FROM. THE CHESS TOURNAMENT WILL BE TO YOUR RIGHT, STORY HOUR WILL BE STRAIGHT AHEAD, AND CROQUET WILL BE TO YOUR LEFT. PLEASE MOVE ACCORDINGLY." The voice slowly faded and fell in time with the crown around it. 

None if these 'Easter activities' caught my affection, so as not to disappoint my mother by returning inside, I took a seat at the far left corner at the tent. 

I sat Indian style, picked at the grass, kicked the small rocks beneath my feet. I look up. To my utter suprise, my eyes immediately connect to those of another boy a few meters away at another house. He blushed, and I look away quickly, hoping he didn't notice me staring. I cannot pry my eyes from, and it seems if he in in the same situation. We play eye tag until he stood up from his position sitting against his house. So I stood up, as well. He motioned for me to come to him, so after slight apprehension, and a double take of the crowd around to make sure nobody was watching me, I proceeded towards the boy. 

On my way to the other world, I took in the boy's appearance. He was much less dressed but equally as grand in a pair of clean black jeans and a red button down shirt with a black vest. I wish my mother would let me dress that way. His hair was short and black, much shorted then my long black hair. He looked maybe the same age as me, maybe a year younger, so a freshman or a sophomore. But through all this, I kept getting drawn to his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes that still shine bright in this gloomy weather. 

When I made it over to the boy, he was practically shaking with excitement. "Hey I'm Frank! You didn't look like you were having much fun over there." He said with a small frown. 

I put out my hand for him to shake, "Gerard. And no, not very exciting, I really do hate those snobby brats." 

As he took my hand he said, "Yeah, I understand, but good thing! Now you are about to participate in the best Easter egg hunt EVER!" He stopped out handshake to flail his arms. 

"...... Easter egg hunt? What on Earth..." I began but he cut me off. 

The look of pure horror and nervousness on his face made it a true Polaroid moment. "You've never experienced an egg hunt?!" I shook my head. "It's ok I'll lead you through it, It'll be fun!" 

With that he led me to a woman with a crowd of quite friendly looking children. After Frank picked the card of which color egg we were supposed ti find three of, we made our way over to a bush, which after checking thoroughly, we spotted our egg. 

He led me to the very back of the property where the large woods began. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the woods. 

"Frank? Where...." He cut me off. 

"Shhh, don't worry." He whispered. 

As my feet dragged us along in the forest, I noticed how beautiful this place was. Lovely trees surrounded us, but what was the most magnificent, wee the birds. Around us, you could mistake their songs with those of a New York symphony orchestra. 

We came to a stop. "We're here!" Frank said with a smile. We sat down on the grass. 

This place was very alluring. It had an adorable little pond right in the middle, complete with a picture perfect lily pad and flower floating on the crystal clear waters. As I say on the ground, I noticed he didn't let go of my hand yet, in face, it seems as through his fingers wrapped even more tightly around my own then they were before. 

"You see, this is my favorite place in the whole forest, I have never brought someone here before.." It was my turn to cut him off. 

"Wait, then why did you bring me?" I looked at Frank with wide eyes. 

He took a deep breath a stared into my eyes, wow were his eyes amazing, "Because I think it is beautiful, just like you." 

With that fire engulfed both of our faces, and we semi-automatically moved toward each other. As our lips touched, there was magic. 

When he pulled away, we laid down, my head in his chest while he played with my wet hair. We stayed there like that for an extended period if time. 

"Don't you want to head back?" Frank asked me. 

"Why would I want to do that?" 

"Don't you want your egg hunt prize?" 

" I already have all the prize I need." I winked at him, and we kissed once more. 

"GEEEEERRRRAAARRRD!" 

"Oh shit! That's my mom!" We raced back through the woods, and when we got to the edge of the property, he put his hands once again, and he kissed me one last time. 

******************** 

When I arrived home and was undressing I felt a small bulge in my pocket. When pulling the item out, I found it was a plastic egg. 

When I opened it, I found Frank'a phone number gently scrawled on a price of red paper, a note that said Í love you' and a small piece of chocolate.


End file.
